DAYLIGHT
by Werewolf surfer
Summary: *need more time*
1. PROLOUGE I THINK

**Prologue... I think. **

It's not easy not being a normal human, well it's never easy being anything really but mostly not being normal. Oh and for those of you who have not guessed it yet, I am** not a normal human.** The worst part is not having much of a social life. I can't go to parties, can't go outside for long, no relationships, not being able to eat certain foods, and the worst part of it all are the characteristics: all ways warm even in the winter, the constant issue of cutting your nails, and all the hair (not necessarily a problem for me). Oh and my eyes are blue with red trimming around the iris. In addition, for those who still haven't guessed it yet I will spell it for you: W.E.R.E.W.O.L.F. I know your probably thinking, "He's crazy!" Well I am not. Therefore, you are probably wondering: how did this happen? I will tell you that later but for right now let us get a little background on me.

My name is Allen Lowell Centhel but I go by Allen Lowell. I'm 6' foot 6 inches, weigh 155 pounds (when I'm human), I'm 17 born March 17th 1992 and I'm in the 12th grade. I have dark or jet-black hair and it looks dark blue in the sun. I have been a werewulf since I was at-least ten, I live in Portland, Oregon and do not really much of a social life. I have never had a girlfriend and do not plan to find one. If she does come along someday, I will improvise... Ok that sounds too simple so it probably will not work. As I said, I have been a werewulf since I was ten. I live with my parents who were very wealthy, and my older sister Allison but she prefers Alice.

She pretty much raised me since I was a little kid so I guess you could say she was my mom. She has already finished college and majored in science and medical health. She comes and goes from time to time so I saw her every once and awhile. Then she just stopped coming. I was only 10 so I could not do much about it. Then the worst came, our house caught fire and I blew out of the front window when the kitchen exploded... I lost a lot of blood. It would take at least ten minutes for the firefighters to come with any medical help. Then I saw an enormous flash of black rush towards me and I guess I lost consciousness.

I woke up in a cave. It was still dark and the air smelled of smoke so I was still close to the fire. I was in incredible pain and I just wanted it to all end now. In a way, you could say I got my wish. I lifted my head as far as I could get it and saw it. A white creature like dog, but this was excessively big to be any ordinary dog. It turned its head and I lay back down. It came over to me and looked over. I was frozen with fear and bewildered. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It walked off and about 4 minutes later, my sister came. I tried to tell her what had happened and about the wolf thingy while trying not to cough blood on her. She laughed at me... she actually laughed at me, at a time like this. She told me that she was happy that I did not die in the fire and that she got back at the right time... my parents were not so lucky. She told me that they died due to lung failure. Then it struck me. She was trying to tell me that she was the thing that saved me she was the wolf... She was a werewulf. She looked over my wounds and she said was not going to lie, I was going to die. Unless I became what she was a werewulf. I said yes. She told me that it was going to hurt a lot at this point I did not care.

That night I officially became a werewulf. After that she took me to the hospital then out of normal school so I could be home schooled. She instantly taught me what I was going to need as a werewulf and a human. It has been seven years since then and I truly know what it meant to be an outsider. I have only seen at least four other werewulf but they live here so they did not really count. Any other werewulf's, I guess that they keep to them self's until one day Alice and I went hunting. We split up and I was picking up a scent, blood. I followed it until I found a girl gushing blood. A girl was lying there. I picked her up and took her to my sister. She told me to leave her there. She said that she was an outcast. I took her to my sister. I told her that I was not going to leave her there. She said she would be my responsibility. It had been two hours before she woke up. We look care of her wounds. She told me her name was Sara and that she was a werewulf too. I asked what she was doing in the woods. She said she was hunting and a bear attacked her. It was then we decided that Sara was now a part of the family, a family of werewulfves. And so starts a clan...


	2. I BE COME A PERSONAL ESCORT

CHAPTER 1 

I BE COME A PERSONAL ESCORT

I hate school, which all there is to it. I already know more than the people here do. The teachers are unbearable and do not even get me started on the students. I hate waking up for it. Take right now for instance I missed the bus... again. I was considering running to school (would take about 8 minutes instead of the 20 minute drive), but as all was my lovely sister always one-step ahead of me. I think she knew I was going to miss the bus. I am still amazed at how beautiful she was. She is 26 and was 19 seven years ago when she found me half-dead. She has dark blond hair and extremely beautiful amber yellow eyes. She rather reminds me of my mom. Any way as I was saying school sucks, driving there rocks when you are in a convertible charger and not in a crowded school bus. I love being in the woods and driving there was just a fun. Any way I am going to school at St. Alexander's school for boys and girls (Cool name huh). My older sister drives us to school, and when I say _us,_ I mean us as in Sara and me. Just in case you missed it she lives with us know. We rebuilt the mansion with some of the money we inherited. We got to school and were late, again.

"Get to class; I'll call to give an explanation." We got out the car.

"Hey take care of Sara, remember she's your responsibility now." as if didn't know that already. "And Sara, keep those girls off your brother." I closed the door and she drove off.

"Will do," she said waving "so where are we supposed to be right now." Sara said clinging to my arm.

"Well its 9:40 so were in science. Do you really have to leach on like this?"

"Yes, you don't have any other option. You're my big brother after all." As if, I was not reminded every 20 seconds. "After all I have to keep all those girls off you." I opened the door and she walked in. "O what manners"

"Shut up." I muttered. "I just wanted you off my arm." We walked to class and opened the door.

"Well, Mr. Lowell and Ms. Lowell were glad you both could make it to day. Do you have a pass?"

"No Sir. We don't, but the office knows were here." I took my seat. I sit alone and do not really mind it. Three minutes into class, someone knocked on the door. Mr. Newtents, the science teacher, opened the door and an office assistant and someone else came in. The office assistant gave Mr. Newtents a paper and left.

"Everyone this is our newest student here, Johanna Cartel Black. Why don't sit next to Mr. Lowell? Mr. Lowell will you raise your hand please."

I raised my hand and she walked over and sat down. This is just great, just what we need, a new student. I could feel Sara starring at us. She's kind of cute but no chances, no relationships; it's one of the rules. As soon as the bell rings, I'm gone. That plan didn't work out so well. It was quiet through most of class, and then the bell rang. I got up and was almost free then, death. "Mr. Lowell." Mr. Newtent stood up. "Due to your tardiness you will escort Miss. Black here to all of her classes today to make up what you missed of class to day. No exceptions, is that understood."

If only I had gotten up on time today. Yes Sir. She got up and we walked out.

"So that's Mr. Newtents, seems lively."

"Ya he's a boat load of fun. You should see him in detention, he actually smiles."

She laughed. She has a sense of humor that's good. No, no girls. "That's funny. So what's your name any way?"

I didn't feel the need to tell her my name. "Ok here's your class." I turned around and walked away. "See ya."

She turned around and yelled, "Hey what's your name." I didn't feel that it was necessary for her to know name. I walked off and waved.

I turned the corner and Sara was there. "So that went well."

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class."

"I couldn't just you with her, now could I."

"Yes you could. It's not like I would have done anything."

"Right did you get a whiff of her?"

"How could I not she sat right next to me." It was heavenly, she smelt like, well I can't think of anything to describe it.

"So what do you think?"

"Think of what, her?"

"Of course her you dope!"

"I don't know, what I am supposed to think? Am I supposed to think about her?"

"You're really bad with girls aren't you?"

"What's your point?"

"Forget it we'd better get to class."

"What ever."

We went through school: science, algebra, English 2 (saw here there and asked after my name), P.E, technology (saw her again and still asked for my name), and then lunch. It was time for some re-con.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"Nuten much, you."

"Stressed and got a major head ache"

"About what or who? Could it be the new girl?"

"She's persistent at getting my name. Now it's just becoming annoying. I should just tell her my name."

"Wow she must really like you."

"What ever."

"Why don't you ask her to sit with us, or are you scared?"

"I'm not going to embarrass myself. If you're so sure about her why don't you ask her to come?"

"Uhhhh, ok." She ran towards the cafeteria.

"Hey it was just joke. Great know what I am going to do."

(Oh, stop whining. I'm just going to ask a few questions. God you have some serious issues.)

"Like I didn't know that already, just don't tell her my name ok." I'm not always able to trust what she says. She can use telepathy; it's a perk to being a werewulf for her. She can talk to humans and animals through thoughts. "I'm not waiting around for her."

(Fine but you owe me one.)

"What ever." They say love is around every corner. I hope not, I'm not really looking for it, but then again some things can't be helped.

"Did you find her yet?"

(I knew it; you like her don't you)

"Shut up!"

(YOU DO... oh your sisters going to be pissed.)

"You can't tell her. I'm not even sure of it myself."

(WHAT DO YOU MEAN _IM NOT SURE OF IT. _It's simple do you like her or not?)

"Hey can you not yell in my head it already hurts in there. I think I do."

(It's about time you fell in love.)

"What happened to _it's my job to keep those girls off of you. _What happened to that?"

(There's nothing wrong with her. I like her too just not the way you do.)

"What ever, if you see her don't tell her where I am ok."

(OK)

"Wait, that was too easy. Where is she?"

(Oh, you'll find her faster than I will. Just like, you said, right around the corner.)

"You're a real pain you know that right."

(But that's why you love me. Anyway, GOOD LUCK.)

"Good luck with what."

(Oh never mind, don't be rude and say hi for me, ok.)

"What, wait, what you mean by say _hi? _And." I cut my self off and finally understood what she meant by _you'll find her faster than me._

"Oh there you are I was um, looking for you." I'm trapped, just great. "So did you eat or are you going to lunch or are you not hungry?" She looks like she was tired from running around.

"Are you ok, you look tired?" She started to stumble and nearly fell over. I grabbed her.

"Ya I'm just a little tired that's all." I couldn't stop looking at her. I know this is going to sound weird but she smells amazing. "You're really warm."

"Ya I tend to be warm if you can call that warm."

"You're really warm now. Your, your kind of hot, I...I…I mean like warm hot."

Ok now I know I was blushing because was starting to sweat. "Can you walk?"

"Ya so why did you leave the cafeteria again?"

"I was looking for you. I was talking to my sister and she asked me to introduce you to her."

"Um" She hesitated. I wonder why. "I think I can walk know." I let go of her. "Can I have my hand back?" I was still holding it. "Ok let's go meet your sister. Where she at?"

"She's in the cafeteria."

"Ok can you lead; I don't know where it is."

"Ok, are you sure you can you walk?"

"I think. Is it ok if I lean on you, just in case?"

"Ya, put your arm over me." We walked to the cafeteria and sat were Sara was.

"Hey what happened is she alright!"

"Ya she just tired. Sara Johanna, Johanna Sara. Are you hungry Johanna?"

I got Johanna, Sara, and I some food and we talked. It was a lot less boring than I thought it would have been. In a sense, it was interesting getting to know her. Turns out she, her older brother, and younger sister, Cathy, came from the U.K because her mom and dad got new jobs here in the Japan.

"Hey I know this is going to sound weird but…" She paused. She didn't know how to ask this question I guess "… Am I …annoying to you."

I looked at Sara; she gave me that _don't say anything-stupid_ look. This was a weird question to ask and I did not want to lie to her. "No, not at all, if anything I should be annoying to you. It must be embarrassing. To have to have some one walk you to all your classes, I should be the annoying one, right."

"Not really. The whole day I've been asked questions about…" she stopped herself.

"About what?"

"About you."

"What kind of questions."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I can take it."

"Well like 'What's he like?' 'Dose he talk and what's he talk about?' 'Is he single.' and the weirdest one was 'Do you think he's cute?" She had an embarrassed look and her face. I was sure she was blushing.

It was time to see what she really thought of me. (Sara if you can hear me tell me if she's lying or telling the truth. ok)

(Ok)

"So what did you say?"

"I said yes he can talk."

(True. She said she likes to talk to you.)

"He's a nice person."

(True, she like's your personality.)

"I don't know if he's single or not."

(True. She hopes you're single.)

"And I didn't have an answer for the last one."

(Lie. She got a crush on you. Lucky you.)

(Shut up) I was surprised she thought of me. "Wow didn't know people talked about me." She smiled and looked down at her plate. I knew what was wrong. "So what's eating you? You look upset."

"If you don't like me it's understandable. I'm not the easiest person to talk to but… can you please tell me your name?"

I might as well "Wow your really persistent aren't you? Well just for that I'll tell you my name, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Please don't call me by my last name, ok. It's really annoying hearing it all day."

"Ok, so what is your full name?"

"Allen Lowell Centhel, but I just go by Allen Lowell."

(She imaging her name with ours sooooooo cute. Johanna Cartel Lowell)

"Ok Lowell, not Centhel. So..." The bell cut her off.

"Ok time to take you to your next class, what is it?"

"World History."

"Well looks like you're with me for this class."

"You mean …"

"Ya, we have the next class together."


	3. A BLOODY HEADACHE

CHAPTER 2 

A BLOODY HEADACHE

I finally got away from Sara (she has math right know) and I still feel like I'm being watched. I don't know who it was but it felt like they were starring a hole in my head. The whole days felt like this. Johanna (or Jojo is what she'd like me to call her) sat next to me taking notes She glanced at me every once and awhile to check if I was awake. My head was pounding.

"Hey are you ok. I've had to wake you up twice all ready."

"I'm just..." I yawed and quickly covered my mouth. The last thing I needed was for her to see my teeth. "... tired right now."

"So what do we do next period?"

"Have you made any friends lately besides me and Sara?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I suggest you start hanging out with them."

"Why?" I don't think she had any plans on leaving me a loan.

Just then, the bell rang. "It's eighth period or free-period. You're free to go around campus. Go to the library; get some tutoring or anything else you might won't to do."

"Ok" She looked upset.

"It's not that I don't like you or talking to you, I just think you should see more of the school." She rather perked up but she still looked upset. "Ok how's about I get Sara to give you a tour of the school. From the front door to the soccer field, sound good?"

"Ok, deal"

"And when you're done I'll spend the rest of the day with you, ok..." Did'nt think I was just going to abandon her with Sara now did you. The bell rang and we walked to Sara's math class. "Hope you have a good tour."

"Oh don't worry. I'll make sure no one hurts her ok, _father._ I don't know wither to be worried or happy. Sara can get carried away sometimes.

"So where are you going Allen?"

(She thinks you're trying to get away from her.)

"I don't know some where quiet, maybe the library. Don't forget what I said, right after your tour"

"Ok I'll be there. Hope you get the sleep you need."

"So do I." I was already walking away.

I was finally free not that I wanted to avoid her, I rather be with her but today was just not the day for that. I was walking to the library door when I heard someone yell my name.

"ALLEN Oh ALLEN" I turned around. It was Victoria Brooks and her lackeys Janice Hastings and Alexandra Coltez. There what you would call the cool kids if you really cared for that kind of thing. "So how are you?" I personally don't really like her. We used to be friends, til she thought that picking on other kids was fun. We don't really talk anymore; I try to avoid talking to her at all cost. When and if she dose talk to you it's never a good thing.

"What is it know did, I look at you without asking or something?"

"Oh Allen you're so funny and besides you of all people are allowed to look with out permission, I'm just spreading my beauty around school."

"Right, let's go with that." I have had this theory. If you were to wipe all the makeup off that, she was wearing shed weigh 4 pounds less. "No seriously what do you won't?"

"Well I heard Mr. Newton sentenced you to show the new girl, Oh what's her name is Joyce, Joann..."

"Johanna" Janice interrupted." Johanna Cartel Black."

"Ya, that's her Johanna Cartel Black, You had to show her to all her classes. That must have sucked huh. Won't me to show her a thing or two." Alexandra and Janice both snickered at the statement.

"No the last thing I need is to be connected to trouble that you start." She once gave a girl a swirl for flirting with her boyfriend. The pain in my head was getting stronger. "I really need to go study so can you..." Another person calling my name interrupted me.

"Yo Allen what's up." Remember how I said I only knew werewolves in the town already here, well here's one of them, Jake Peters. He's what you call a good friend. He's the only werewulf in his family. I met him when I was 12 when his family first moved here. He has a habit of coming when I really need him. "Hello ladies."

"Ok ewww. What do you won't?" Alexandra complained.

"Allen, coach wanted me to come find you to talk about the game plans for the soccer game in two weeks." I play soccer and Jake is my vise caption. Our school won the championship last year. "We can't practice with it our star player now can we?" like I said Jake has a habit of coming when I really need him.

"Ok thank for the heads-up." We left Victoria and her lackeys standing there confused. "Hey thanks for the head up so what's coach want?"

"Nothing."

"Thanks for the save. I owe you for this one."

"Technically you owe me 43 but who's counting." Jake's a real laid-back person who can't help but to crack a joke every chance he gets.

"So what did the queen and her loyal subjects want? Did you look without asking?"

"Don't really know." I stopped. My head erupted in pain.

"Hey dude ya ok."

"Ya it's just a head ache."

"Doesn't look like just a head ache? You should go to the nurses' office."

"Maybe you're right." Well it is a quiet place; it'll work for now.

We walked to the nurse's office. We opened the door and were hit by a burst of cold air. Weird, the nurse's office is not normally this cold. I sat by a chair next to the nurse's desk. About a minute later, the nurses came in. She wore a doctor's robe and looked very young for her age: 31 she looks 23.

"Mr. Peters and Mr. Lowell how can I help you today." Jake has this crush or something on her and when he talks to her, well you will see what I mean.

"Oh... um... well its Allen."

"And what seems to be the problem?"

"He's ...um... got a major ...ah... headache" Notice I haven't said anything.

"Ok let's take your temperature." She gave me the thermometer and I placed it under my tongue. A minute later, it read 101.

"Well it's a fever but a small one. Get an ice pack and lay down in the back room."

"Wha... what should I do Miss. Rockwell." He really hates saying that, it's just a reminder to him that she's married.

"Hey could you go get my sister and tell her and Johanna that I'm sorry that I couldn't make it." Just then, I got that feeling again, like someone was watching me.

"Why don't you go ahead and do that Mr. Peters. I have to drop off some papers in the office. And you Mr. Lowell need to lie down. I'll check you temperature when I get back." They both left and I went in the room to go lay down. There was a girl sitting on the bed. She had black hair and looked kind of cute for someone asleep. I sat on the bed next to her sense there was nowhere else to sit. She had her hair covering her face so I couldn't tell if she was asleep. I didn't even bother with the ice pack. I lay back on the wall and closed my eyes. Then I felt something bump my shoulder. I opened my eyes and the girl was leaning on my shoulder then she wrapped her arms around my arm. I was confused then shocked then, well.

"Um are you ok."

"It's about time you got here. I've been here since 6th period."

"What do you mean by _it's about time I got here. _Who are you?"

"My name is Cathy Cartel Black. I'm Johanna's younger sister." She smiled at me, let go of my arm, and got up. "The nurse told you to lie down so goes ahead." I did. "So who was that kid you were talking to?"

"Oh that was Jake. He is a friend of mine. He's such a suck up some times."

"Cute."

"What?"

"You, you're really cute. Asking him to go get our sisters." she walked over and sat next to me. "I see why my sister loves you so much, and I do too."

By this time, I was sitting up starring at her. The more I looked at her, the more beautiful she got. She and Jojo must be related. Then I notice my headache was gone. She sat down and leaned on me again. "Your head feel better yet?"

"Ya it does." Now I felt tired. I laid down forgetting she was laying on me. She fell on top of me.

"Looks like you could use a nap. Let me kiss you to sleep." I don't know why but I didn't try to stop her. Her lips were ice cold and soft like snow. She put her arms under my neck and pushed us closer together. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I was enjoying this but I knew something wasn't right. If finally gained control of my arms. I tried to push her off and finally she gave way. I still had my arms on her waist and she still had her arms around my neck. "Why did you stop?" She looked at me with her big dark blue eyes. The kind you'd do anything to keep happy. I looked away. I couldn't look at her. She moved her arms off from around my neck and I let her go. She stood up." Oh, ok. I see the problem. I'm sorry I just couldn't stop myself. Really, I didn't want to stop. Allen I really, really love you. I know it's the first time we've met but I still love you." She sat down next to me, leaned on my shoulder, and grabbed my arm. "Allen please say something."

"I'm sorry… for not noticing you I don't know how I could of missed you."

"It's not your fault I wanted to be alone with you at least once."

"What do you mean by _at least once? _Here at school we can talk all we will not. You act as if this is the last time we're going to be able to speak to each other."

"It might be. You're going to choose my sister, aren't you?"

"For what? What are you talking about?"

She squeezed my arm tightly. "My sister always gets what she wants. Presents, gift, she even has her own car." She started to cry. I put my arms around her. "I don't ever get any attention. She was born 10 minutes before I was now it's like I don't even exists, like I was never born." She wrapped her arms around me. "I don't know why everything good happens to her she's the lucky one." Just then, I heard the offices door open. "Good bye Allen." She lunged on me. I guessed this was a goodbye kiss. I tried to get her off but I stopped. I figured why not go along with it, besides she's kind of stuck on. She finally stopped and I go up.

"Promise this isn't the last time we talk." I smiled at her. "Ok." I reach for the door but instead I got a face full of it. I flew back and hit the wall.

"ALLEN are you ok!"

I got up and had this feeling I was bleeding. I check my nose, I was right. I was bleeding a lot bleeding and a lot. "I was three seconds ago." I looked at them. Jake had gone to get me a paper towel. Sara rushed over towards me.

"Jojo help me support his neck." She didn't move. "Jojo please hurry up."

"I'm sorry." and she ran out.

Cathy ran towards us and sat next to me covering my nose. "For give my sister. She's, not very good when it comes to blood. What do you want me to do?"

"Put his head on your lap. We need to drain as much blood backs it to his body."

Things could not get worse but like the wheel of fate, I got the unlucky card. The worst thing you could do while having a bloody nose is sneeze. "UM... I HAVE TO SN. SN..." too late. Before anyone could even move, half the room was covered in blood. "Allen tells me you didn't sneeze." they were both covered in blood.

"I'm ok." I set my head down on Cathy's head. "Are you ok Allen?"

"Ya just a little dizzy"

"Close your eyes, you'll feel better." I did and felt good. She put her ice cold hands on my head." Wow you're really hot."

I smiled. "Sorry about the blood. I'll take you guys out to the mall to get new clothes, ok?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Ya what ever you have to tell yourself."


	4. NEW CAR, OLD RIVALRY

CHAPTER 4 

NEW CAR, OLD RIVALRY

I stood up and Sara grabbed my arm. "You need to lie back down."

I looked at her "I'm ok, I'm tired, but ok." I walked out and went looking for Jojo. A side looking for her I can smell her too. It makes looking for people easier. It seemed like she was every were at once. The school was practically abandoned. I was going up the stairs and saw her sitting there. I walked up to her. She looked at me and stood up.

"Please Allen don't come any closer I...I don't want to hurt you."

What do you mean? You won't hurt me I know you won't." I walked up a few stairs and she walked back into the corner. "What's wrong with you? I understand your scared of blood but my nose stopped, see."

"No it's not that I'm scared of it I can't control myself" I walked up to her and she stepped back. "Please don't cone any closer... if you do I'm not sure I can control myself."

"What are you talking about?" I was right in front of her and she backed into the corner.

"I don't normally starve myself like this but when I met you I wanted to be normal." She put her arms around my neck. "I was easy at first all I had to do was not think about, but that only lasted for so long. When you told me that you wanted to spend the rest of the day, I freaked. I was so excited I really wanted to be alone with you. Then I remembered that you were human and that it would never work… but that doesn't mean that we can't try."

"What are you talking about Jojo?" I really had no clue what she was talking about.

"Allen I'm a..." Her sister who was standing at the bottom of the staircase cut her off.

"No! You're not going to get what you want this time. It's not fair it's just not fair." She ran up to us. "If any ones going to tell, him it should be me."

Jojo got up and walked next to us. "We'll say it at the same time ok."

"Fine."

"Will someone tell me what you both talking about."

"OK READY..."

"YA."

This at once but once I heard it I was in shock. "Allen.... WE'RE VAMPIRES!"

Well this was a shock I didn't know what to say but. "Ok."

"OK I knew it. I knew he wouldn't care if we weren't human or not."

"Is this true Allen, you don't care?"

"No I really don't." She started to cry. "Jojo don't cry, please don't cry." She wiped the tears of her face. "I really don't care what you are. You guys are still my friends." Sara looked like she was going to pass out. I rushed to catch her and we both fell over.

"Allen I … have to tell you something." she leaned in close to my face

"Ya what's that?" I leaned in closer to her face.

"I know you're probably tired of hearing this but ...I love you so much Allen."

"No not from you actually I don't hear it enough from you. An easier was to say this would be I love you too Jojo." she leaned in and kissed me. This I enjoyed, her lips were so soft. Her body was ice cold but I didn't care.

"Hey no fair, you said you wouldn't fall for her."

I stopped kissing her but I planned on doing it again. We stood up holding her close to me making shore not to let her go. "Don't blame me. She fell on me."

"Come on earlier you were to afraid to look at his face now you won't let it go. It's not fair." She hugged me. "I love you too." At that moment the worst think happened, my nose started to bleed. "Johanna, don't look." I've never seen some one-eye color change so fast but there's a first for everything.

Cathy licked the blood that was running down my neck. "Cathy you know you can't either."

"But it taste so good you should try it." I guessed I had no opinion in this conversation over my blood.

"Not without Allen's permission ok." She looked up at me with her know blood red eyes. "Is it ok Allen?"

What to say but "Yes go ahead." At that, they both sank their razor sharp fangs in to my neck. It was like being poked on the neck thick needles. It was weird I felt dizzy during this …feeding frenzy, kind of felt good, I don't know why but it did. After a minute or so they stopped.

"Thank you Allen."

"Ok know that the pains in my neck is gone I have to tell you both something."

"What's that?" Somehow, I knew something bad was going to happen when I said this.

"I'm not human either."

They both froze in fear of what I said. "Allen you're so funny?"

"No I'm serious. Dead serious."

Jojo grabbed my arm. "No you can't be serious, you're lying." She started crying again. "Please tell me you're lying. If this is your way of a joke it's not funny."

"I'm not."

Cathy looked. "If you're not human what are you?"

"Dose it matter? I mean dose it really matter what I am."

"Yes it does, if I can tell you that I'm a vampire than you can tell me what you are."

"Well tell me what you hope I'm not. Occurs I'm not human so don't say that, ok."

"Well hopefully not a wizard they can be so annoying and hopefully not ghost that would be just plain cruel."

"And not a succubus, there just womanizers."

What they said next was game over. "Any other guesses?"

"Yes, not a werewulf, they are wild animals. They can be very aggressive and mean and they treated vampires like us like crap. They used us and threw us away like garbage."

I took three steps back. "Huh… Is that your opinion on them then? Just to make it clear you hate them?"

"Ya, they really aren't nice creatures."

"Well then." I was two more comment from slapping her I had to leave right know, before I did something stupid or worse. I turned around and walked away.

"Allen where are you going?" I didn't care just had to leave.

School ended and I waited for Alice to get here. I wanted her to get here now, so I wouldn't have to see those two anymore today. I spoke to soon I smelt them coming from the stairs. "Sara stay here and wait for Alice ok. I need to get out of here know."

"What's the rush, don't you want to wait for…?"

"No I don't!" I've had enough of those two for today. I didn't feel like talking to anyone not even Alice who I knew was going to be pissed about the whole thing. "See you some time later, ok." I turned around and ran away towards the back of the school. I looked back at the stairs there they were.

"Allen, wait please." Not a chance. I could only think of one place they would not find me. We're all this happened where it started, the cave. The cave is the same one where Alice had told me about her being a werewulf. It's where I go to think. The worst part of everything she said was that it all was true. The Werewolves were the most dominate species in what they called _**the Mother Land. **_Our species treated them like crap. Using them for entertainment, pets, servants, and for jobs no one else wonted. It was pretty much like slavery here in the USA back in the 1800's.

I was sick after my sister told me this. It was horrible. What was worse about it was that some werewolves still thought like this today. I was getting tired of sitting in a cave and decided to go home, sneak in, and tried not wake up my sisters. I walked up to the outside wall of my room; it's on the second floor. Climbing up there can be a real pain especially when you're trying to be quiet. I was quiet opening the window when I saw the light in my room come on, busted. Someone opened the window and threw me in.

"ALLEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO JOHANNA. TELL ME WHY SHE JUST CALLS CRYING ABOUT HOW SHE THINKS THAT YOU HATE HER NOW?" Ok even I've never seen her pissed ok maybe pissed is an understatement how about infuriated …ya that will work. And yet I could care less right now. I didn't want to talk but I had to say something.

"Hey could you keep it quiet, Alice is sleeping. Wait she called, you gave her our number. WHAT THE HELL SARA, WHY DID YOU GIVE HER OUR NUMBER?"

"In case you wanted to call her duh."

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

"Why what happened?" should I tell her or not. No, it's not important.

"What's not important? Any thing keeping my big brother from being happy is important."

"It's not."

"Allen... I."

"IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" She started to cry. I walked up to her and hugged her. "Sara I …I'm sorry I …I didn't mean to yell it's just that I don't think I'll be talking to her anymore."

"It's ok. I was just concerned, I won't bug you any more about it ok." She pressed her head into my chest.

"I'm not saying you can't talk to her or her sister I just won't ok."

"Ok any way Alice and I had a surprise for you since you have a license already so we got you a car!"

"No way had you guys got me a car. Can we go see it?"

"Ya it's in the garage let's going see it."

"Wait where are the keys?"

"Alice took them but I took them back."

"Way to go Sara. Let's go.'

"Ok."

We left my room, snuck by Alice's room, and made it out to the garage. I opened the door right next to Alice's Charger was a black and yellow Charger GT. It was so cool. Then I had an idea. "Hey you hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"I don't know. We might get in trouble."

"Don't tell me the fearless Sara's scared now?"

"I'm just not shore it's a good idea."

"If Alice does find out we were gone we have an excuse 'we were hungry.' ok."

"Ok." We got in the car and drove off.

The drive was as smooth as butter. "So what do you want?"

"How about Mc Donald's. I won't a Mc Flurry." We drove to Mc Donald's and parked the car we walked in and got in line and ordered to go. "Hey Allen can you drive us to school tomorrow, it would be so cool."

"Ok sure." We got our food and sat down. Sara's cell phone rang. She looked down and looked up. "Johanna."

'…Ya.'

"I'm not here."

She answered the phone "Hello, hey Johanna are you ok? I'm at a Mc Donald's. No, he's not here. Oh um I don't know well…ok. I'll be here. K bye."

"Let me guess. She wants to talk to you, here."

"Ya."

"Well I do not want to see her. I'll be in the car. Ok."

"Hey, what happened?"

"Ask her." I left and walked to the car. I put the key in the door and she drove into the driver's seat. Johanna and I think her older brother. She got out and I turned the car on. This was to closes for me. I didn't want to leave Sara here but I didn't want to be here so I just leaned the seat back and went to sleep. I woke up 10 minutes later I looked in the rearview mirror. The car that brought Johanna here was gone. Sara was walking with Johanna to the car. It looked like they were laughing. Crap this is not going to end well for someone. They stopped at the back of the car. Sara walked up to the passenger door.

"Before you say no just hear me out. Johanna's brother left her here and she doesn't have any other way to get home. So I was wondering if we could take her home. So is it ok? Please she really needs your help." So many ways to say no and I could already hear what was going to happen.

"Fine what ever I'm not talking to her."

"Thanks." She walked to the back of the car and told her the news. They came back and Sara got in the back seat back of the car. She's so going to pay for this. Johanna sat next to me in the passenger seat and didn't look at me. (Aren't you going to ask her where she lives?)

(Oh, right.)

"So what street do you live on?"

"Oh um I live on west Chester street, when you get there I'll tell you where to go from there." I backed out of the parking lot and drove off. It was unbearably quiet for a car ride.

(You know she really wants to talk to you.)

(Drop it I'm not going to talk to her.)

(She's just really upset because you won't tell her why you're not going talk to her and so am I. She really loves you and you know you still love her so don't act all cool.)

(Its none of your concern.)

(Well if you're not going to talk, I guess I'm just going to have to make you.)

"Ok we're here, where to now?"

(She's just happy to be close to you.)

"Um take a right at the end of the street then just straight ahead." I drove to the end of the block and turned. It was like a forest road, on both sides covered in trees.

(There, happy.)

(Wow, so what I looking for.)

"Wow do you live in a haunted castle or something. So scary at night."

"No not really my parents bought this old mansion here and it looks scary but in the morning it really beautiful." She looked over at me and looked back.

(She really just wants to talk to you. At least talk to her for a little bit.) "Allen can you pull over I'm not feeling good. "

"Fine." I pulled over. (I'm going to get you for this.) She opened the back door and left me alone with her. Again, it was uncomfortably quiet even with the A.C blowing on max it was still too quite.

"Allen… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For putting you in this strange position."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then …WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME." Just then, we were blinded by blight then it dimmed and went out. It was the same car that I saw her brother drive earlier. "This isn't good, this is really not good."

"Look Allen if you want to continue this conversation I'll call you later, ok but right knows not a good time."

"What's wrong?"

"This is a family problem, it's… complicated." She opened the door and go out and so did I. "Allen please don't get involved. This has nothing to do with you." I stopped at the front and leaned on the car. Jojo walked over to me and hugged me. "This might be the last time we get to talk." She was hugging me tighter. "So please tell me why you won't talk to me."

"Can't, wouldn't make a difference any way. It would only make things worse."

"I don't care what you are I still love you."

"I can't tell but I can show you."

"Show me what?"

"What I am." I took a few steps back. Turning is not the worst part of it, its turn back you shred all you clothes so when you change back your naked and I didn't bring back a spare change of clothes but that wasn't important right know. It feels like having your skin peeled off, but it doesn't hurt you just feel it. The change is so fast it's like an explosion of clothes and for about 3 seconds, then all fur. When I turn I have jet-black fur and the same eyes but you can see the red more clearly .I looked a Jojo got the reaction I was looking for and one I didn't expect. She looked horrified then she smiled.

She walked over to me. I didn't want to scare her so I sat down as if a dog would. She patted me on the head and said. "Guess this mean I'm going to have to take a flea bath huh."

(So not funny.)

"Why is it not funny?"

(Wait you can hear me?)

"Ya I can talk to animals and plants."

(So what am I thinking know?)

"Um... don't even think about." Too late, I licked her check. Like ice cream sweet and cold. "Ok ok." I stopped. Just then a loud yell came.

"JOHANNA GET AWAY FROM THAT MONGREL."

I turned around and growled at him. "It's ok Allen it's just my brother. Hey bro."

(Grrrrrrr, HE CALLED ME A MONGREL.)

"WHAT ARE YOU STALLING FOR.? GET AWAY FROM MONGREL NOW."

I got up and growled at him (He's got one more chance to call me a mongrel before I kill him. Tell him so he cannot say I did not warn him.)

"Daniel, stop yelling at him its not going to help." she looked back at me "It's ok mind your temper don't let him get to you. Please don't fight please. I have to go, ok"

"Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Johanna hurry up. They smell like bad meat."

(Ok THAT IS IT HE HAS CROSED THE LINE.) I rushed at him blurring past Johanna then I fell. I looked for what had stopped me. Johanna was lying on me.

"Don't fight not to day." She got off me and so did I. "See you tomorrow." she smiled and walk to her brothers car and drove off.

"You're in lucky wolf, I would of enjoyed shredding you."

I sat there and watched them drive away. "Well that went better then planed."

(Hey can you drive us home, kind of wolfed out here.)

"Ok." We drove home; I turned back, took a bath and went to sleep.


End file.
